Better Late than Never
by damagedSky
Summary: Kenny was certainly surprised when Butters started shrieking at the sight of a shuriken he had dug up from under his bed. "You know, I never apologized about hitting you."


Kenny was certainly surprised when Butters started shrieking at the sight of a shuriken he had dug up from under his bed. The blond was indeed a sight to see as he looked like a pinball, he kept bumping into tables quite forcefully while his eyes were glued to the ninja star in Kenny's hand.

The moment Butters found the door, he wrenched it open and ran out screaming. The hand holding the shuriken fell limp on Kenny's side as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the door with a confused expression etched on his face.

"What the fuck?" he asked to no one in particular.

Stan clamped a hand to his shoulder as he took the shuriken from his friend's grasp. "Oh yeah…" he mutters and he holds it under the fluorescent lights of the classroom, squinting as the cold blade reflected the light brightly. "You hit him in the eye with one of these during fourth grade."

Kyle smiled as though he was recalling a fond childhood memory (which he kind of was unless you count hitting someone in the eye with a ninja star a fond memory), "We even dressed him up like a dog so we could take him to the vet."

Cartman scoffed at the memory. It was hard not to remember that time and not remember the fact he had gone naked in front of live television.

Kenny looked at them, still confused.

"You don't remember?" Stan asked him. Kenny shook his head. His dark-haired best friend handed him back the ninja star before sitting down on the table. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like Butters to hold a grudge."

Kenny agreed with Stan, but it was just like Butters to get a trauma from the accident.

"I don't think you've ever apologized though…" Kyle nonchalantly stated as he took a seat besides his best friend. Cartman shrugged, "It's not like it matters, fucking jew." Kyle glared at him, "Shut up fatass!" he snapped.

Kenny ignored their squabbling once again, seriously, he would've thought they were flirting constantly if it wasn't because of the fact that… actually, he was now going to consider that they _were _flirting. Shaking his head, he headed outside to go look for a certain blond.

What Kyle said certainly did bother him, and unlike Cartman, he does think it matters. The way that Butters was shrieking really told him that he must've really left an impression on the boy. And Kenny didn't want Butters to suddenly stay away from him just because of a stupid ninja star. Over the years, Kenny had grown fond of the innocent blond. He was just something Kenny was not, and he found that he was strangely attracted to that.

He found Butters rather quickly hiding out in the library. He knew the library was one of Butters most preferred location in school; the bullies never venture there so it was deemed safe.

Butters was sitting cross-legged on the floor behind one of the shelves doing nothing but stare at the floor.

"Hey." Kenny called out. Butters looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile, "Oh… Ha-hiya Kenny!" he exclaimed. He scooted over to give Kenny some space when the taller boy decided to sit down with him.

A peaceful silence followed with both of them not acknowledging the other. It was Butters who found his voice first, "I-I'm so-sorry 'bout awhile ago… I was acting like a… like a pu-pussy…" he was mashing his knuckles together, a habit he never grew out of. Kenny found it endearing.

"It was my fault." Kenny stated. Butters was about to protest, but Kenny beat him to it. "You know, I never apologized about hitting you." Butters paused and put a finger to his chin to try and remember if Kenny ever did apologize. "I'm apologizing now."

"Ya don't have 'ta do that Ken." Butters stated, smiling at his friend. "Really."

"No. I do."

Kenny faced Butters and the smaller blond had to blush at their sudden close proximity. "You know I don't really remember what happened, but it must have been pretty bad." Butters gave a nervous laugh, but he didn't break eye-contact, "Uh… it ki-kind of was…" he admitted. Kenny smiled, "You know what my parents used to do when I got hurt when I was young."

"No, what?"

"They kiss it better."

Butters didn't even realize that Kenny pulled him closer and gave a light, chaste kiss on his eye. He could feel Kenny's breath on his face as the older one pulled away. A dark blush crept up to his cheeks as he stared at the other blond.

"Wha—what was that for Ken?" he asked, unconsciously rubbing the spot where Kenny kissed him with his hand. "It didn't hurt no more…" he mumbled. Kenny grinned and ruffled the head of hair.

"Well, it's better late than never, right?"

**a/n: **I know it's cheesy and all, but I really wanted to submit a story for these two. This is my first fic in the SP fandom, please take it easy on me. Bunny love. =3


End file.
